


Human

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Black Panties, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Computer Programming, Computer Viruses, Computers, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Masturbation, Milking, Nudity, Oral Sex, Panties, Pinching, Public Nudity, Sharing Clothes, Staring, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Towels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a strange computer virus sweeps Eureka, the only way to save S.A.R.A.H is to turn her human. What happens next is an unexpected tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

POV: Third Person  
Fargo's fingers flew over the keyboard of his laptop as he feverishly entered code to save Jack's house. There was a particularly nasty computer virus sweeping Eureka, and all the other computers had already been shut down. But due to the more complicated nature of S.A.R.A.H, they couldn't just shut her down; that would have killed her. So Fargo was working on a program to make her human, a risky maneuver that could be reversed after the virus was killed.  
"Damn. Only one more firewall," Fargo hissed as he entered code as fast as he could.  
Just as the final firewall crumbled, he entered the code.  
POV: S.A.R.A.H  
I felt myself yanked out of Eureka's network, and my vision faded out. When it returned I was standing in the living room of the bunker, and I was most certainly NOT a computer. I felt....cold, and I looked down.  
POV: Jo Lupo  
Strangely, I couldn't help but stare at S.A.R.A.H's naked form. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and dark skin. Her dark skin was more of a tanned dark then an African American dark, and she was gorgeous. Her pubic area was shaved, and I could see the light pinkness of her entrance.  
POV: S.A.R.A.H  
I knew it was peculiar, but I actually liked the feeling of Jo staring at me in awe. But I didn't like that Sheriff Carter and Douglas could see my nudity as well, so I made a move.  
"Everyone, stop staring at me. Could someone please get me some clothes?"  
Jo shook her head, stopping herself from staring. She spoke.  
"Yeah, sure," she said, "I think I have some spare clothes you can wear, but not here. I'll go get some. I'll be back."  
She glanced at me again, and I knew what it was I saw in her eyes. Lust. She was lusting for me. She turned and walked to her car.  
"Can I at least have a towel to cover myself?"

Sheriff Carter nodded and brought me one from the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text written in italics is a fantasy

POV: Jo Lupo  
Inside my house, where I was supposed to be getting S.A.R.A.H clothes, I plopped down on the bed, pulling my pants down. I pulled my panties low, and then took off my shirt and bra. I fixed the AI's naked human form in my mind and slipped a finger inside of myself.

 _S.A.R.A.H kissed me on the mouth, her tongue sliding into my mouth. Her finger slid inside of me, and I moaned. She began to gently finger me, her kisses dropping down to my breasts. She took one of my breasts in her mouth, gently catching my small pink nipple in her mouth. She began to suck, and I moaned softly. My nipple hardened in her mouth, and she flicked it with her tongue._  
_"Ah, fuck, S.A.R.A.H, that's amazing! Don't stop!"_  
 _Her mouth rose off my nipple, and she spoke in a seductive tone._

_"You like that?"_

_I nodded.  
"Please, don't stop," I begged._

_She lowered her mouth back to my nipple, and she began to suck. I felt myself slipping closer and closer to orgasm as she fingered me and sucked at my nipple. I screamed as I reached my climax, and I cummed, my juices leaking onto her fingers. Her mouth came off my nipple again, and she rose. She laid on her back, beckoning me forth._  
 _"I want YOU to please me," she said._  
_I walked up to her, and lowered myself to lick her core. She moaned as my tongue darted into her entrance. I reached up and began to play with her nipples with one hand and my other hand rested on her stomach. I gently bit the skin just above her entrance, and began to suck. She moaned softly, and I flicked the bite-mark with my tongue, eliciting another low moan. She bunched her fingers in my hair as I ate her out, and soon she cummed, her sweet juices filling my mouth._

I snapped out of my fantasy as I reached my orgasm and sprayed my juices onto my fingers. I cleaned up, and got S.A.R.A.H the clothes I was going to bring her.


	3. Chapter 3

POV: S.A.R.A.H  
Jo knocked on the door and spoke.  
"S.A.R.A.H? I've brought you those clothes."  
"Come in," I said.  
She walked in, holding a bag which I presumed held clothes. I rose, taking the bag and dumping the clothes on the bed. I let the towel fall to the floor, and Jo stared at me again.  
POV: Jo Lupo  
I stared at S.A.R.A.H's naked ass as she bent over to examine the clothes I had brought her. I felt the familiar tingle of arousal as she flashed me, and I didn't know if she knew what she was doing to me. She picked up the panties, which were of black lace, and stepped into them. I stepped forward, taking the bra.  
"I'll help you put on the bra," I said.  
"I think I can handle it," she responded.  
"Look, you're still new to being...human. Let me help you."  
"Ok, fine, I will."  
I moved up in front of her, and pressed the bra into her breasts. I reached back, attempting to hook the bra. While I was reaching back, S.A.R.A.H's breasts squished against my own, and I 'accidentally' pinched her ass on the way. She squeaked when I brushed her ass, and I faked an apologetic look.  
"Sorry," I lied, "didn't mean to..."  
She cut me off by pushing me into the wall and kissing me on the mouth. She trapped me with one hand as her tongue slid into my mouth and her other hand rested on my back. The bra fell to the ground, and I rested one hand on her cheek as we kissed. She picked me up, and my legs wrapped around her back. She gripped me by the ass, and we continued to kiss. She threw me onto the bed, sliding out of the black lace panties she had been wearing. She pulled me up, kissing me and unbuttoning my uniform shirt. She pulled it off of me, her fingers finding the buckle of my bra. She practically ripped it off, and then went for my pants, stripping me down. She pushed me onto my back, her kisses descending down my chest to my entrance. Her tongue darted into me, and I moaned softly. She began to play with my breasts with one hand while she ate me out. I bunched my fingers in her hair and she gently bit the flap of skin just above my pink slit. She began to suck, flicking my slit with her tongue. I felt myself growing wet and approaching my orgasm, and I swore.

"Fuck, S.A.R.A.H, that feels amazing, oh god, don't ever fucking stop," I shouted.

She took her head off my slit and smirked.  
"Stop? Ok?"

"God, don't stop, please! I need your tongue inside of me," I begged.

She grinned and lowered her head back to my entrance. Her tongue snaked inside of me, and she began to lick and suck at my pink slit. Soon I cummed, arching my back and screaming as I filled her mouth with my sweet juices. We shifted, so that my mouth was just above her slit and hers was above mine. We began to eat each other out, and we cummed simultaneously. I swallowed her sweet juices as she cummed, and she did the same for me.


	4. Chapter 4

POV: Jo Lupo  
I woke with S.A.R.A.H lying on her side in front of me. I was on my side as well, and our faces were inches apart. She was still asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. I sat up, my thoughts on the AI and what we had done. She was definitely very attractive, and for an AI, she had an adorable personality. I felt like I was falling in love with her, but I knew I shouldn't. I looked down at her sleeping form. Her blue eyes slid open and she sat up.  
"Are you ok, Jo?"  
"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine. Just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"About....us. And what we're going to do now."  
"What do you mean, Jo?"  
"I think...I think I'm falling in love with you. You're so gorgeous; and you're actually really nice. I know you're not technically human or anything, but in your heart you are, and I think I'm in love with you," I blathered on.  
S.A.R.A.H leaned in and kissed me briefly.  
"Look, I know as an AI I shouldn't be able to feel emotions, but I do, and I love you too," she said.  
"Girlfriends?"  
"Yep."

"Should we keep it a secret that we're together?"  
"Oh I don't know, do you think anyone would cause problems?"

"Well, of course there's going to be SOMEONE, but I don't know if it's necessary to hide. Do you?"

"Oh, I think we should, just because."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on S.A.R.A.H will be written as Sarah. It's for the ease of the typing, and I posted this to make sure there was no confusion about the name.


End file.
